Field
The present disclosure relates to a contactlessly-chargeable vehicle.
Description of the Background Art
A hybrid vehicle disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-250593 includes a power reception device and a battery. The power reception device is configured to contactlessly receive electric power from a power transmission device provided on the ground, and supply the received electric power to the battery. This power reception device is disposed on a lower surface of a rear floor panel of the hybrid vehicle. The battery is disposed on an upper surface of the rear floor panel.